


Timid

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Hux falling for a timid reader would include:





	Timid

Hux falling for a timid reader would include:  
\- Hux had always been a very cold and calculated kind of man, but the beauty of being a commanding officer meant he didn’t have to filter his words overly much. He was not above berating someone for a mistake or insulting them. Until he met you.   
\- A woman with an amazing mind, that was what he was told. She was tactically brilliant and intelligent which would give them a leg up in the ever-present battles. He didn’t except you.   
\- Not that he minded. You didn’t walk in with an almost criminal amount of self-confidence. You didn’t demand his attention or try and place yourself higher than him. No, you were… timid.   
\- You always knocked and asked his permission to enter, always checking in to make sure your plans where what he wanted, always asking for his approval. He found it slightly endearing.   
\- He would see the way you acted around Kylo Ren or others which were known to be brutal with blunders and he would see the fear in your eyes. He saw how your hands shook and you stuttered a little when you spoke. You reminded him a little of himself when he was a lot younger. When his father would enter the room.   
\- The moment that realisation hit him, he would become instantly protective over you. he was able to move you so you were more of his own personal assistant which meant that he could offer a little more protection than your general position before.   
\- He would back you up without question. You had proven you were right most of the time, and he found himself instantly assuming your plan was the best course of action. So if he came across someone trying to argue with you, he would take your side.  
\- Hux would find himself speaking softer when he was with you alone. He wasn’t so abrupt or snappy.   
What was worse was when he realised that it felt so natural to talk to you. when you eventually got comfortable enough with him to hold a conversation, he couldn’t help but find you incredible.   
\- He would realise pretty early on that you seemed to gravitate more to him. Whenever he was in a room with you, you would be by his side. Sometimes, if things were heated, you might stand slightly behind him. Hux would scold himself for enjoying those moments.   
\- He would fall in love with you slowly but surely. He allowed himself to enjoy your company and the general was finally able to just be a normal man for 10 minutes around you.  
he tried to figure it out, and it call came back to one thing. He let his walls down in his attempts to get past your own.   
\- He had always assumed he would find a woman who would be as strong as himself. Someone who was similar to him in most ways to deal with the issues he might face. But now, he wanted nothing more than to have you by his side. He found you undeniable sweet and your timid nature was unlike anyone he knew. He wanted to protect you from the world, make sure you were happy and safe.   
\- A confession is the only way to show you how he feels. He knew you probably wouldn’t respond well to an abrupt kiss and he didn’t want you to feel pressured by his position if he asked you on a date. No he would have to tell you straight out.   
\- Hux had ordered the destruction of city’s, the killings of men and the building of weapons unlike anything the galaxy had ever seen. So why was it that the thought of confessing to you make him feel more nervous than those decisions had?   
\- And as he sat across from you one night, it would seem the tables had turned. He could see you had grown comfortable with him as you sat up straight and kept eye contact. And yet he felt like he was struggling to do those things. He felt… timid.


End file.
